


Kenma goes to hell

by Pastelhinata



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: And satan sex, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Hell is the paradise and heaven is the not fun place, Kuroo is the devil, M/M, Most ppl are in hell for being gay, This fic should be illegal, This is kind of a reverse thing, hell AU, im so sorry for writing this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 12:54:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6195907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastelhinata/pseuds/Pastelhinata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma didn't really see himself as a sinner. Sure, he was a lazy gay boy, and he wasn't religious at all, but that was just a thought before the car crash.<br/>The last thing he ever thought was "great. What a stereotypical way to die." And then he fell.<br/>He fell for what seemed like hours, but was only a couple minutes. He thought of Alice down the rabbit hole.<br/>And then he hit the ground. Surprisingly, nothing hurt. He sat up to see a guy sitting on a giant chair, giving him a devious smile. He had messy hair. Did brushes exist wherever he was?<br/>"Welcome to hell, kid!"<br/>Kenma sat up straighter. "Wait. What?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing like 5 fics at once. RIP.

Kenma didn't really see himself as a sinner. Sure, he was a lazy gay boy, and he wasn't religious at all, but that was just a thought before the car crash.  
The last thing he ever thought was "great. What a stereotypical way to die." And then he fell.  
He fell for what seemed like hours, but was only a couple minutes. He thought of Alice down the rabbit hole.  
And then he hit the ground. Surprisingly, nothing hurt. He sat up to see a guy sitting on a giant chair, giving him a devious smile. He had messy hair. Did brushes exist wherever he was?  
"Welcome to hell, kid!"  
Kenma sat up straighter. "Wait. What?"

"Where am I?!"  
"I told you, kid. You're in hell. You died."  
"How did I get here?"  
"Hm... kill anyone?"  
"What, no!"  
"Bully?"  
"No!"  
"Gay?"  
Kenma stayed silent.  
"Bingo" the man in the chair gave a devious smirk. "Don't worry, kid. Anyone who has fun goes here. There won't be any eternal damnation or any of that shit. You're free to do what you want. Go see my assistant. He'll direct you further."  
"Wait, who even are you?"  
"You're such an innocent little boy. Isn't it obvious? I'm the devil."  
Kenma swallowed the lump in his throat. "Where do I go again?"  
The devil pointed to the left, and kenma followed his directions.

After walking left for five minutes, he reached an office. He looked further and found nothing else, so he knocked on the door.  
A monotone voice answered "come in" and kenma opened the door, and found a blonde kid with glasses at a desk.   
"Um..." kenma's voice shook. "The... devil sent me here"  
"Oh. Okay come here"   
Kenma walked toward the desk and was slid a key. "This is the key to your apartment, you'll be sharing with a couple other people, space can be tight here so don't be afraid of getting close"  
he took the key and bowed his head. "Thank you. Um... where might I find the exit?"  
"Go back where you came."  
Kenma bowed again and walked out, clutching the key and walking until he found an exit sign. He walked out the door to a wave of heat and what seemed to be a... city. This is not what he imagined hell to look like, but he ignored it and followed the address on his key. Building 215, apartment 12. It took him forever to find it, and it was especially bad in the blistering heat, but he finally found the door. He slid the key in and stepped inside, enjoying the bliss of air conditioning.

He was greeted by four boys staring at him. Two of them were short, one of the shrimps had orange hair. There was also a nervous-looking tall guy and a kid with a resting bitch face. The shortest boy spoke.  
"Newbie!" And flew from his seat, jumping onto kenma. "You'll have so much fun here!"  
Kenma sighed.  
This was going to be a long eternity.


	2. Pudding boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People like this? Nice I have more of it

Kenma was speechless when he walked into the apartments. First of all, he got jumped on, and second of all, he was in a room with four intimidating boys.  
He shook the short spiky-haired one off of him. "Who are you?" The shrimp beamed. "I'm Noya" he pointed to the tall one with a bit of facial hair. "That's Asahi" he turned to the redhead. "that's sho-chan and..." he pointed to the resting bitch face. "That's kageyama. He doesn't like when we call him by his first name." He leaned in "except for sho" after he said that a water bottle flew in the air and hit Noya on the side of the head, knocking him down. The source was kageyama, looking pissed. The room burst into laughter.

"Kenma. Kenma kozume" he bowed a little bit.  
Shouyo spoke, he finally did something besides giggling. "Your hair looks like pudding"  
He looked over at shouyo, ready to make a smartass remark, but then he saw his face. He was gorgeous. He was sunshine. He just barely met him and he was... perfect. Kenma turned red.  
Shouyo walked up to him and poked his shoulder. "You okay, ken? You look flushed... is that even possible when you're dead?... do we even have blood?" He turned to kageyama. Kageyama shrugged.

"So tell us everything" Noya put his arm around the newbie. "How'd you die, confess your sins which is practically anything fun, etc. etc...."  
Kenma raised his eyebrow. Why don't you guys tell me first?"  
Noya gave a devious smile. "I got murdered in an alleyway"  
Asahi laughed nervously. "Um... noya... we died in a-"  
"SHUT UP ASAHI IM TRYING TO SOUND COOL"  
Kenma sighed. "Car crash. I died in a car crash"  
Noya went hysterical. "Oh my god that's so lame!" And Asahi pulled him back. "Don't be mean, now..."  
Kenma then decided that the most scary looking of all of them was the nicest. He was nurturing... like a mother. A gentle giant.

"How did the rest of you die?" Kenma prodded, hoping no more lies would come his way. Kageyama ignored him. Shouyo said he didn't want to talk about it, so he respected that. Shouyo leaned onto kageyama, and he didn't flinch. Kenma assumed that they were an item. Did everybody have a boyfriend in hell? He was jealous. He's never had a relationship. He didn't think he would be good at them, just awkward and quiet. Classic kenma.

He was tired, so Kenma took a nap. Dying is hard work, and he never slept, but finally hell will give him some free time to catch up on all the sleep he lost when he was alive. He lied down with his eyes open, wondering if he even had to sleep. He'd rather not think about it, and he didn't as his mind went blank and he fell asleep  
Back in the main room, kageyama and shouyo were chatting.   
"He's cute" shouyo smiled.  
"He's moving out." Kageyama grumbled.  
"Is that even allowed?"  
"I'll make it allowed."  
"No need to be rude"  
"he's obviously trying to get into your pants. The contents of them belong to me."  
"We just met him!"  
"And I know."  
They stood in silence until shouyo stood up. "I'm going for a walk."  
Kageyama sighed. Day one and he knew that pudding boy was trouble.


	3. How they died- Nishinoya and Asahi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is sad...

Noya was in shock as he looked down at what was in front of him.  
Even on one knee, Asahi was tall. But of course that's not what he should be thinking about  
People were staring. It was weird. And he bought a girl's ring, but he had to admit it was gorgeous. Diamonds make boys happy too  
It took a while for Noya to respond, he realized. He was lost in thought, and Asahi's already nervous face was falling. Then Noya came back to his senses, and... jumped.  
"Yes! Yes yes yes yes yes yes yes!!!" Asahi was laughing and tears were coming out of his eyes. This was most likely the best moment of his life, and he couldn't stop crying. He had Noya in his arms and they shared their first kiss as a soon-to-be-married couple.

They were on the couch watching some obscure show about bigfoot, curled up with each other in silence. Noya was halfway asleep when he said something quietly.  
"I want to marry out of the country"  
Asahi pulled him closer, as if that was even possible. "With nobody there but us... but where?"  
Noya looked up at him with his angel eyes. "South america"  
"Why south America?"  
"Jungles and stuff. And birds."  
"You and birds..."  
"Shut up, Asahi"  
"I love you, Noya"  
"I love you more than birds"  
"That's a lot"  
"Mhm"  
They didn't say anything else, they fell asleep in each other's arms. Things were going really well  
Too well.   
Asahi didn't believe good things like this happened to him consecutively. And it turns out, they didn't. While he was alive, anyway.

They got two plane tickets to Costa Rica at the last moment, and Asahi dragged Noya through the airport.   
"Were going to be late! We're going to be so so late! we need to get married! TOMORROW!" despite Asahi's freak-out, Noya stayed calm and let himself be dragged. He was exhausted, it /was/ 3:00 in the morning.  
Finally, they got where they needed to be. Asahi quickly and politely turned in his tickets, and they ran down into the plane and found their seats, fastening their seat belts. The flight attendant was talking about safety, but they didn't pay attention. They were holding hands, glad they made it. They held each other until the plane took off, and then Asahi was shaking.  
"Hey... calm down. We'll be safe" Noya rubbed his thumb on Asahi's hand. "Planes are safe. We'll land safe and we'll get married and stay together forever and ever." Asahi smiled. "Of course, I love you."

After an hour or so, while they were sleeping, the plane rumbled. Their eyes both snapped open, and the intercom came on. Noya didn't catch much of it, but he heard "crash" and "panic". Of course, everybody panicked, especially Asahi. Again, he was crying. Noya felt he should be scared, and held on to his sobbing fiancé as he spoke.  
"Noya" his voice shook. "I've always loved you... always... always and don't forget it, I love you I love you I love you"  
And Noya held tighter. They both held each other, saying everything they didn't get to say in their wedding vows. And after the plane hit the ground, they continued to fall, but they weren't aware that it was already over as they clung tightly. And then they hit the ground.

Noya heard something. A voice. A voice rang.  
"Welcome to hell!" It was a cheery, snark voice. He sat up, and he nudged Asahi. "Hey... we're alive"  
"Actually..." the voice rang out again. "You're dead. Believe in the afterlife? You better believe it."  
Asahi looked around. "H-hell? Did we do something wrong?"  
"Nonsense" the man who greeted them smiled. "Anybody who has a fun life comes here. You're totally fine."  
"Wedding..." Asahi teared up again. "We... need to get married..."   
The man crossed his legs in his big chair. "Um... no thanks. I'm single forever"  
"Not you, dickhead" Noya snarled. "We were supposed to get married"  
The man sighed. "I can officiate the ceremony if you want"

Asahi and Noya kissed. They just got married by a total stranger, and they didn't even care  
"Who are you, anyway?" Noya turned to the stranger   
"Kuroo tetsurou, Satan extraordinaire. Nice to meet you, newlyweds. Go to the left to get the key to your apartment."  
They looked at each other, grabbed hands, and made their way. If they had to spend their honeymoon in the afterlife then... so be it.


	4. How they died- Hinata

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few trigger warnings before we start!  
> There's racism in this chapter, a racist slur, war, and suicide. Hinata's story is the worst. This is the worst chapter so far I promise  
> Okay so if you didn't know a lot about world war two, there was a lot of racism towards the Japanese-americans afer pearl harbor, and executive order 9066 sent them to internment camps. Here's a wiki page for a little summary  
> https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Japanese_American_internment

Shouyo hinata always regretted things he couldn't control. Such as being American-born Japanese, or living as a teenage boy in 1942.  
He didn't want to let go of his mother and sister, yet a soldier broke them up. "Let's go" he said gruffly.  
And then they were gone. the two things that kept him going were sent to an internment camp, and he was going off to war. 

It was ugly. Since the attack on Pearl Harbor happened, it was ugly.  
He couldn't go anywhere without getting glares. Some people would mutter slurs. Some would say them totally out loud  
He couldn't tell you how many times he heard "fuckin' Jap"  
And just like that he wished that he never existed  
It hurt.  
The words hurt. The looks hurt  
He came to hate his eyes. He would look in the mirror and push them inward.  
And then came executive order 9066.  
All Americans of Japanese descent were to be sent to work camps, with an option to join the military instead for the young men.  
Of course, with his firey spirit and willpower, shouyo chose to fight. He didn't realize then that he would rather starve in the camp with his mother than go through what was about to happen.

Everybody else in the military was so disrespectful. Except just one kid  
He was a few years older than him, tall as hell, and he was half Russian as well as Japanese  
Shouyo couldn't help but think that it was a strange combination, but he listened to him speak, about his own family, about the internment camps, about how much of a human rights violation this was...  
Shouyo just nodded and stayed silent. He was in his own little world at the moment.

His first battle was hell. He couldn't stand it. A single gunshot scared him, let alone a symphony of them. He stood by Lev's side. Lev was brave. Extremely brave, and Shouyo felt like a total wimp. He didn't spend a moment at war without calling himself pathetic  
Once his first battle was over, he finally went to sleep after a long time  
He didn't sleep. He just cried.  
He killed someone. Just one perso, but he killed them  
He couldn't live with himself.

His second battle was even worse. It was absolute slaughter.  
A bullet just missed him, and he cried.  
He killed four people that day, and injured three  
He really couldn't do this anymore. He wondered if he could drop out of the military. Probably not.

He was curled up just near the end of the battlefield, thinking  
He thought about his mother.  
He thought about his sister. He remembered the day she was born.  
He thought about the day his father died.  
He thought about his funeral.  
He thought about when he saw his mother and sister walk away.  
He thought about Lev, and...  
He thought about the first time he killed a man  
He had a good childhood, he had a good family, and he had good friends.  
And that's why he couldn't stop crying. That's why he couldn't believe what he was about to do  
He held his gun in his hand and looked at it.  
He memorized the details and the way the trigger felt, because it was probably the last thing he would ever feel  
He picked it up, and...

~~

He hit the ground, and it was crowded, Wherever he was.  
"Um... welcome welcome welcome! Everybody calm down for a second!" A panicked voice rang out loudly. Everybody fell silent.  
"I hate war time" the voice grumbled. "Anyway, welcome to hell, you guys are dead, don't worry there's no eternal damnation, yada yada. Please make a single file line to the left, and get your room keys. Many of you will have roommates, because of the fact that it's war and war fucking sucks. Okay? Go."  
Hinata walked to the left with nothing on his mind, got his key from a grumpy looking blonde kid, and went to find his building. It took him what felt like an hour, until he finally found it. He fiddled with the lock until he unlocked it, finding one scared-looking and one excited-looking boy, both holding frying pans  
Hinata spoke up. "I'm shouyo... your... roommate?"  
The smaller boy dropped the pan and jumped on shouyo. "Newbie! Friend! Did you die in the war? We're here for you!"  
Despite being silent, hinata smiled  
For the first time in a long time.


	5. How they died- Kageyama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for disease, bruises, and blood  
> Happy kags gives me life  
> Have fun crying

Kageyama blinked. "What? I... didn't think I heard you correctly."  
The doctor spoke up again. "Leukemia, tobio. The tests came back, and it's agressive. we're going to get you started on treatment as soon as possible"  
Kageyama nodded. "That's what I thought you said."

As he was lying on his hospital bed ready for his first round of chemotherapy, Kageyama started looking back on how this all happened  
Volleyball? Yes. He found out through volleyball.

His captain poked his arm. "Tobio-chan! What's with the bruise?"  
Kageyama winced. "It hurts, oikawa. Don't do that" he looked at it. "How did that get there..."  
After that, the bruises showed up everywhere. He was suspicious, he never remembered bumping against things or receiving oikawa's serves.  
And then came the exhaustion. Running across the court once made him double over and lose his breath, so oikawa made him sit on the bench.  
He curled up and watched the rest of the team play, nose bleeding for no reason, tears threatening to come  
He ignored them.  
After practice, his captain came up and rubbed his shoulder. "Tobio... you should go to the doctor. You don't seem well and we're all worried."  
Kageyama's voice wavered. "Don't.... call me that" he got up, bloody rag and all, and left.

Walking home became a chore for him. He was resting on the ground, catching his breath, when a car pulled over. The window rolled down, and a voice came out. It was his father's.  
"I got off of work early, tobio. Get in. We're going home"  
Kageyama had never been so happy, and he still wanted to cry, but he really almost did when he wasn't being driven home.  
He had to practically be dragged in to the hospital.  
And apparently... he already had a blood test scheduled.  
Blood test. Blood test. Blood test.  
the words rang in his mind over and over, and he realized that there was something wrong with him. His parents must have noticed first, and then it occurred to him that oikawa probably told them  
He hated that guy.  
He sat in the chair and waited for the nuse. He saw the tubes and got sick to his stomach  
He's never gotten his blood taken before and it killed him on the inside. He wondered what it felt like until the nurse walked in with her cheery smile. "Ready, tobio?"  
He wasn't ready. His father spoke for him. The next thing he knew, there was a needle in his arm

The fatigue and the bruises and the bloody noses happened over the span of a month.  
the tests took two weeks to come back.  
One month and two weeks, and he was here in the hospital, surrounded by nurses  
and he wondered if he was going to die

Chemo was rough. His hair fell out in chunks, he was extremely weak and threw up every time he ate, at least, when he ate. He wanted to die. He wished he would die. When he got access to a mirror, he would cry. He didn't care anymore. He let the tears flow once he saw the fatigued, bruised, hairless thing that used to be him.  
And that hurt.

Oikawa would visit him all the time, bringing pictures of the volleyball team, sometimes even bringing the team. They shrouded him with flowers and get-well-soon cards, even when he was asleep.  
It was nice to smile... even if it was forced.  
He would give all the money in the world to set again.

Oikawa walked into the room, seeing Kageyama was asleep. He went in anyway, hearing the beeping of the heart monitor. He crept over.  
He was sleeping, and even when he was sleeping he looked sad.  
Oikawa put his hand on Kageyama's head, very gently as to not bruise him more, and stroked him softly. And that's when the monitor went flat.  
He panicked. He ran outside, searching for a nurse, screaming for somebody to help... but once the nurses came, it was already too late.  
For the first time in years, Oikawa cried.

Kageyama freaked out when he realized he was falling, wondering if it was another dream.  
And then he realized that in dreams, you don't realize you're in a dream.  
So naturally... he screamed at the top of his lungs until he hit the ground.  
Grunting, he got up, blowing the bangs out of his face. Wait, bangs? He felt around his head... hair! Sweet, glorious hair!  
"Kid? Hey, kid?" A voice rang.  
Kageyama was too busy feeling around everywhere, looking for bruises. He found hair, and no sores nor bruises were there. He cried again.  
"Kid! Kid?! Oh great, another cancer patient"  
Kageyama looked up. "What?"  
"Hey. You're dead. You're in hell"  
He cocked his head. "Hell?"  
"Yeah. Hell. You gay or something?"  
"I... don't know. I never thought about it."  
"Which means you are"  
"Okay, sure"  
"Move on the left and get your house key"  
Kageyama smiled.

Looking to the hall to the left, he decided to try something.  
He ran. He sprinted. He cried.  
No fatigue came, and he reached the door, got thrown his key, and sprinted all the way out.  
He couldn't believe himself. He was dead, he'd never see his family or team again, but he was happy as he'd ever been, just because he could run again, just because he had hair again, just because he wasn't tired or sore or throwing up.  
He sprinted to his living quarters. He slammed open the door and smiled, three boys looking up at him. One looking particularly sad.  
"Up for volleyball?!" Kageyama yelled enthusiastically. A redhead raised his hand.  
"Um... how do you play?"  
"I'll show you! Hop on my back!"  
"What?" The redhead squeaked in the quietest, most pure voice... and then Kageyama picked him up  
"Woah!"  
And they were off, to find a court... if there even was one.


	6. A little while longer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back! I've been absolutely positively busy, and writers block exists. Anyway, this chapter is short (I'm sorry all mine are so short, it's not fair to you guys). This is pure kuroken (CLEAN kuroken) and it has like, zero plot significance besides developing their friendship. But hey, enjoy the update.

Kenma spent what felt like a couple days in hell so far. His "roommates" seemed to be unhealthily obsessed with him and his life, taking every single possible moment to butt in nosily. He got glares from the scary kid, lots and lots of physical contact from hinata, loads of support from asahi, and noya... well, noya was noya. He gave energy.

 

It didn't take Kenma that long to find out the obsession with volleyball that somehow occupied the whole apartment. Every single day, kageyama would bug hinata about volleyball, hinata was happy to oblige, and tried to drag Kenma along. Naturally, he said no.

One particular scorching hot day, there was a hollow knock at the door. Of course, Noya was lying on his giant human pillow, and the other boys were... in the bedroom, so to speak, so kenma was the only one left to answer

As soon as the door was open even an inch, a wave of heat rushed into the room, earning a groan from all of its occupants.  
"Why is it so fucking hot?!" Nishinoya loudly complained. The response to that question gave Kenma the answer to who was at the door.

"Well, everybody knows that hell is down below the earth's crust, and your 'bodies' that you have down here are fairly indestructible, so you just have to deal with it. You should see it in heaven, it's cold as shit" the tall figure at the door took a long drag of his cigarette as he leaned against the door frame. "Hey pudding face."

"Devil?!"

"'Sup. Your friends up for volleyball?"

Kenma looked over at Nishinoya, silently asking the question with his eyes. 

"Too hot"

"What about the others?" Kuroo stepped into the room. 

Nishinoya giggled. "They're sexing"

Kuroo groaned. "But I'm bored!"

"You know better than to let Tsukishima and Kiyoko do all your work for you"

"They don't complain. Hey pudding kid, you should hang out with me today"

Kenma looked up from the ground. "What?" 

"You heard me. Besides..." he leaned down to the shorter male. "You're cute."

Kenma's face fully flushed, he convinced himself that it was the heat. "Fine."

"Awesome." Kuroo grabbed his arm and led him out the door. As soon as they walked out, Kenma immediately wanted to go back in. He looked up at the person leading him and was encountered with the most devious shit-eating grin. "Hey" he squinted at him. "What's with that look?"

"What look?"

"You look like you're about to do something evil"

"I am evil. I'm the devil."

"Smart-ass" Kenma whispered under his breath. "Hey"

"What?"

"I don't understand. Why didn't I go to heaven?"

"Doesn't mean you're not a good kid." Kuroo's hand slipped down from Kenma's hand to his wrist. "Heaven is for prudes. The big man upstairs hates lots of people, no matter how good they are. 'All-forgiving' my ass. So I harbor all of the people he doesn't like, non-religious, gay, et cetera. I don't know, I'm not saying I'm the good guy. Maybe I'm wrong."

It was then when Kenma realized that they stopped walking, and that he was staring. Kuroo looked down. "You okay?" Kenma looked down again. "You're... so much kinder than everything I've heard about you." Kuroo winked. "Hell yeah I am."

And it was then that Kenma realized that his hand subconsciously moved up to interlock with the hand of his company.

~~

"How old were you when you died?"

"Like... 20" Kenma swung his legs back and forth. He was sitting on one of the arms of Kuroo's big chair, shirt off, innocently chatting.

"Young. How did you die again?"

"Car crash."

"Drunk?"

"No, just a terrible driver."

"Don't have to worry about that anymore."

"Guess not."

Kuroo reached over and grabbed Kenma's arm and pulled him across his lap, using his other hand to jab at his ribs. "You're skinny." Reluctantly, Kenma started to giggle. "Stop!" 

"If you want me to stop, you have to say 'I'm a nerd'" he nonchalantly said as he continued the tickling.

"What?" Kenma forced out between giggles and wheezes. "I'm not saying that"

"Too bad then"

Kenma attempted to roll off of him, he wiggled and struggled as best he could, but it was futile. He was too strong. "Okay, okay, I'm a nerd!"

One more second of intolerable tickling, and Kuroo stopped. "I thought so"

"Oh, shut up."

"Make me."

"Out of all the phrases that DON'T create sexual tension, you chose that one"

"So you're saying there's tension?"

"You wish, Satan." Kenma stuck out his tongue at him.

"You know you love me."

"Hey, how long have we been out?"

Kuroo checked his watch. "Like... two days"

"What?!"

"Time flies when you're dead."

Kenma sighed and leaned against the arm of the chair, still in Kuroo's lap. "Can I stay a little bit longer?"

Kuroo laughed. "Of course."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RIP


	7. IM SO SORRY

I REALLY GOTTA UPDATE THIS MY DUDES I PROMISE I DIDN'T ABANDON IT IVE BEEN HAVING HELLA BAD WRITERS BLOCK AND IM IN A MUSICAL RN SO I HAVE NO TIME FOR ANYTHING BUT YOULL GET AN UPDATE SOON I PROMISE YOU. THIS IS MY MOST POPULAR FIC I GOTTA KEEP IT GOING. LOVE YOU GUYS THANK YOU FOR THE NICE COMMENTS AND BOOKMARKS AND KUDOS ♡♡♡♡♡♡♡


End file.
